


Let My Demons Take Control

by childofthemuses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Butt Plugs, Captured, Come Eating, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fighting, Fluff, Forced, Fuck Or Die, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffed, Hate Sex, Hickeys, Humiliation, Laith, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Sex Pollen, Smut, Spanking, Stripping, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), dubcon, inappropriate times to reveal feelings, klance, lance would never spit, no gag reflex, noncon, prisoner, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthemuses/pseuds/childofthemuses
Summary: Team Voltron have been ambushed: that's all Lance knows.Alone in his cell upon a Galra ship, he's left to try and think of a way to escape.But Prince Lotor wants to play a game. And Lance is going to play, whether he likes it or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.   
This is going to be a rough one.   
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE pay attention to tags.   
This is going to be HEAVILY noncon. If that makes you uncomfortable, don't read it. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, but no one is forcing you to be here.   
If anyone feels I should add additional tags, please message me and I will add them in.   
Some of the tags are for later chapters so you can gauge whether this will be your jam or not x

He wasn’t sure where he was.

Well…he had a rough idea. But beyond that? Yeah, he didn’t know where he was.

He knew he was on a Galra cruiser.

He knew he was in handcuffs.

But…yeah. Things really weren’t looking great.

Lance huffed and paced the room, shoulders straining as he tried to break the handcuffs yet again. While it wasn’t what he would consider a standard prison cell, the room was sparse with nothing he could use as a weapon or to help him break out of the cuffs. White walls, white floors, bright lights: he felt like he had been locked away in a mental asylum.

His armour was gone – so was his body suit. There was too much adrenaline coursing through his body to face the humiliation of being captured and left cuffed and in just his boxers so he made sure to keep pacing. The mighty blue paladin of Voltron, captured and half naked.

Okay, so maybe he could feel a _little _humiliation.

“Hey!” Lance shouted, cringing as he heard his words echo back to him. “What now, you Galra fucks? Going to leave me to rot in here?”

It had been an ambush: a foot mission requiring stealth. They had left the Lions on the castle and snuck into a Galra prison cap. Pidge had stumbled upon some correspondence that suggested their brother and father were there. The team had discussed it and decided that they would do what they could to help: keep everything under the radar, in and out without the Galra ever knowing. It had seemed like a pretty solid plan.

But then came the ambush.

Turns out the Galra had worked out that Voltron had been searching for something amongst their prisoners and had made sure to leave bait to draw them in.

Lance had been positioned up high, acting as sharpshooter and surveying the scene, providing back up to his team below. He had been the first to notice the beginnings of an attack but, before he could sound the alarm, a large hand had clamped over his mouth and stifled his warning while his bayard was ripped from his hands. He was powerless as his hands were cuffed behind him and some kind of gag shoved into his mouth. The last thing he saw before a hood was thrown over his head was the beginning flashes of gunfire below.

He felt sick that he had no idea what had happened to his team.

So now he was here, pacing like a caged animal and driving himself crazy. He felt absolutely useless, just standing here waiting for what was coming next.

He didn’t need to wait long: dread curled in his stomach as he heard the door to his cell open and he turned to find himself face to face with the Galra Prince, Lotor.

Lance’s mouth grew dry at how the prince towered over him, seeming to fill the space around Lance and completely envelope him in his presence. Lance stepped back but hit the wall and found himself trapped.

“You are awfully loud, little blue. Been giving my guards a headache.” The prince oozed sickly confidence, that mouth curling into a sinister smirk.

Lance tried to steel himself, straighten his back and glare with all the malice he could muster. “That won’t be the only thing I give them when I get out of here.”

Lotor laughed. “How cute. I’ll hand it to you, little blue, you certainly are ambitious.”

Lance scowled. “Stop calling me that.”

Lotor reached a hand out, delicately running fingertips over Lance’s cheekbones. Lance tried to flinch back, tried to move out of reach, tried to break those cuffs so he could reach around and forcibly remove Lotor’s touch from his skin. But instead he was trapped, trying not to tremble as those fingers combed his face, played with the strands of his hair. “You’re a pretty little thing…”

The wave of bravery surged through Lance, obliterating his thought process and the threat of consequence as he spat into the prince’s face. “Fuck you,” He growled.

Lotor’s expression twisted, wiping at his face and studying his wet fingers for a moment. Time stood still for a moment, Lance feeling breathless as he waited for Lotor’s retaliation.

Lotor moved, slamming Lance’s head into the wall as a hand wound tight around his throat. “That,” Lotor said, flexing his fingers so Lance’s eyes bulged in panic as his lungs strained for air, “was a very stupid move, little blue.”

Lance spluttered uselessly, trying to draw air into his chest while stars danced across his vision. He felt his arms jerking, trying to do something to save himself.

“What a shame,” Lotor pondered, eyes tracing the delicate lines of Lance’s face. “I really would have loved to make you my personal pet.” Black was crowding the edges of Lance’s vision, his brain growing fuzzy. “But I have no time for insubordinate miscreants.”

Suddenly Lotor’s hand was gone and Lance was on the floor, knees aching from how hard he hit the ground. His throat was raw and aching, screaming in pain with each desperate lungful of air. But he didn’t care. He lay on the ground in his underwear, hands behind his back, and gasped. He wheezed and coughed and was glad each and every second for the air that could reach his lungs.

Stiffness ached in his shoulders as, suddenly, the cuffs around his wrists were gone and he could bring his arms back in front of him. He rubbed at his bruised wrists, too exhausted to question why Lotor had released him or to take advantage of his hands being free.

A hand wound into his hair and tugged fiercely, forcing his head up to meet Lotor’s eye. “You will prepare yourself as I instruct you, little blue. Is that understood?”

Lance tried to croak out a question, but his attempt died in his throat as he saw what Lotor was holding in his other hand. His eyes grew wide and he desperately shook his head, eyes darting for a sign of escape.

Lotor pulled on his hair again, pulling him off of the ground and ripping strands from their root. “You _will _do as I tell you, little blue. Or else.”

“No,” He managed to croak, trying to shake his head despite Lotor’s iron hold. “There’s no way-”

“You _will.”_

Lance was desperately clawing at Lotor’s hand now, trying to get some space between them, to wake up from this nightmare. “It doesn’t matter what you do to me, I will never.”

Lotor grinned a sickening smile and released him. “I trust you when you say that, little blue. I believe that no matter what I put you through, you would stay strong and defy me. I commend you for that. But I know something about you, little blue.”

Lotor crouched down so he was eye level with Lance, bearing the full weight of his piercing eyes on him. “You forget that my father was a paladin of Voltron too – that he knows many of the lions’ secrets. And I know that the blue lion chooses those who value friendship and family. Who’s ties to those in their life is the most important thing to them – someone who would do _anything _to help others.”

Lance was beginning to tremble at Lotor’s words, at the heavy weight of threat beneath them. He knew what was surely coming, but he didn’t want to hear it.

“You are not the only paladin I caught today, little blue. You will do as I say, or one of your friends will pay the price.”

“I don’t-” Lance’s voice shook and he tried to steel his words, “I don’t believe you.”

Lotor shrugged, nonchalant. “Makes no difference whether you believe me or not, little blue. You will either do as I say, or I will take out my disappointment on another paladin. So you need to ask yourself: is not believing me worth the risk?”

Lotor saw the moment that Lance’s defiance broke. The blue paladin grew limp, turning his face away to hide his tears from Lotor’s view. A soft hand stroked his painful scalp. “Good boy,” Lotor cooed, holding his hand to Lance.

With shaky hands Lance reached out, taking the lube and plug from Lotor. He stared down at them, alarm bells in his brain ringing as he tried to work out what to do now. Lotor stood up and stepped back, filling the doorway and looking down at him without pity. “Well?” Lotor prompted with a raised brow, “Get to work.”

“You’re going to watch me?” Lance asked, face growing red.

“I need to make sure you follow my orders. Unless you would prefer for me to go and spend time with one of your friends-?”

“No!” Lance cried desperately. “No, no – I’ll do it. Just, please leave them alone.”

Lance tried to control his shaking – he took several deep breaths, staring down at the objects in his hands and trying not to have a meltdown. _It’s fine_, he told himself, _it’s not the first time you’ve done this…_

_First time you’ve done it with someone watching…_

_First time someone has _made_ you do it…_

He shook his head to expel that line of thinking, trying to get into a headspace where he could do this.

“I’m waiting, little blue.” His face grew redder as he was forced to remember Lotor standing over him. He turned slightly so he couldn’t see the prince, ignoring his trembling fingers as he set about removing his boxers, sliding them down his legs and discarding them on the floor. He poured lube onto his fingers, warming the cold liquid in his hand and delaying the inevitable.

He took a deep breath, then reached back.

The squelching sound of his finger entering himself twisted his stomach – he had always hated the obscene sound, had always watched his porn with his headphones in…

Lance closed his eyes, pretending he was somewhere else far away. Spending the evening in with a certain someone else, lots of soft touches and passionate kisses leading up to-

He added a second finger and hissed at the stretch, drawing himself away from the fantasy and back to the present. No matter how he told himself to relax he stayed tight around his fingers and made his job harder as he desperately massaged at his insides.

A third finger and he was sweating, his arm beginning to ache from the angle. He eyed the plug warily: it was about the same size as his largest one back home, something he liked to build up to when he had the time to stretch out with his smaller sizes. It was solid black and seemed like it was made of metal: it looked uncomfortable.

His fourth finger entered him and he was horrified with himself to find his dick beginning to harden. He hid his face, trying to protect his dignity despite his body’s response to the situation.

But his embarrassment didn’t go unnoticed: he jumped violently as a hand wrapped around his cock, beginning to stroke and coax it to full hardness. He stuttered, crying out as his hand stilled as Lotor ordered, “Keep going.”

But he couldn’t: his brain was a thick fog, stuck in a land of confusion between being captured and forced into this and the touches causing pleasure to pool in his gut. His body locked up around him as Lotor circled a finger at his tip.

The prince huffed impatiently, grabbing Lance’s wrist and manually pumping his fingers in and out of his ass. “We haven’t got all evening, little blue. I have some important plans for you.”

The arm Lance was using to hold himself up collapsed and he hit the ground with his ass still in the air. Lotor mercifully removed his hand from his cock, roughly pulling Lance’s fingers from his ass to eye his loosened hole.

“It’ll have to do,” The prince said. Before Lance could argue his scream was catching in his throat as the tip of the plug began to be pushed into him.

“Wait, wait – I’m not ready!” His hands scrabbled for purchase on the slick floor, trying to move away but Lotor’s arm hooked around his waist and held him still. 

“Relax little blue, you’re only making this more difficult.”

Lance trembled as the plug was pushed deeper, squirming as the wide base stretched him open. He couldn’t help but whine in relief when the plug finally popped in, leaving him feel uncomfortably full. Lotor pulled on the base a couple times to ensure it was sitting securely before giving his ass a little smack and getting up to leave.

“I’ll send for you soon. Do not remove the plug or get dressed. You’ll regret it if you do, little blue.”

Lance didn’t notice as Lotor stepped through the door and his cell sealed behind him. Lance lay curled up on his side and hugged his knees, trying to will away his stubborn erection and force his body to relax. He had to think of a way to escape – yes, this was a shit situation. But there was no time for pity: now was the time to compartmentalise and deal with the mental trauma later in therapy.

He forced himself to stand, shuddering as the plug moved inside of him. He tried pacing again to take his mind off of it but it only caused the plug to shift more, rubbing at his inner walls and making his erection harder still. He stared down at himself with a scowl: mind over matter, right?

Wrong, apparently.

He stopped pacing and leaned back against a wall, taking deep breaths and trying to conserve his strength. He was pleased to note his erection waning but, just as he got it down, the door opened to reveal two Galra guards pointing blasters in his direction. He raised his hands automatically in surrender, feeling terribly exposed.

“Come with us, blue paladin,” One ordered, gesturing with his gun. “No funny business: we have permission to kill you, if we need to.”

Lance nodded solemnly, certain that if he put up a fight he wouldn’t be the only one to be punished.

They lead him down a long hallway, his face burning as he was marched past other Galra who wolf whistled and jeered as he walked by. Every time he slowed from nerves the butt of a gun was shoved painfully into his back to get him moving again.

They came to a large door and he paused.

“Well?” One of the guards said, shoving his shoulder, “Get a move on.”

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting.

It certainly wasn’t this…

The room was…lavish? Cast in a deep purple glow, the room held a large bed in its middle. He stepped forwards and felt his bare feet sink into plush carpet, soft between his toes. He took another couple steps forwards, tentative, jumping and spinning back around as he heard the doors behind him slam shut. He ran forwards and grabbed at the door handles, dropping them in defeat as he heard the lock click from the other side.

For several minutes Lance stood staring at the closed doors, unsure what to do next. It was only when he heard doors opening from the other side of the room that he turned back around. He expected to find Lotor standing there smirking at him. He was ready this time: Lotor couldn’t do anything else to embarrass him at this point, he wasn’t going to be taken by surprise. He was going to rush the prince, get hold of his weapon and point it into his stupid face. If he could restrain himself not to shoot him there and then, he would use him as a hostage to get whoever else Lotor had captured and him off of the ship. He-

His thought process stopped as he caught sight of who else was shoved into the room.

His new companion was shouting and swearing, taking a swipe at a guard before the doors were hastily slammed and locked, ensuring they couldn’t get out. He kicked at the door like a wild animal, still shouting at the top of his lungs. Lance’s cheeks reddened as he realised his companion was just as naked as he was.

Huffing, the other prisoner turned around, freezing as the two of them locked eyes. “…Lance?”

Lance waved sheepishly, considering after a moment to cover himself with his hands, cheeks flaming ever redder.

“Hey Keith…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Today, is the day that the universe will witness the fall of Voltron. And it will occur in this very room._
> 
> Lotor has the paladin's right where he wants them.   
For what? That's anybody's guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long - hopefully this will make up for it.   
FYI, this is taking place at some point between the end of season 3 and start of 4.  
Again guys, check the tags x

Keith seemed dumbfounded, staring at Lance with wide eyes, “What are you doing here?”

“Pretty sure I could ask you the same thing, bud,” Lance said. Cheeks heating, he quickly looked away, realising that Keith wasn’t planning on covering himself.

Keith rolled his eyes at Lance’s discomfort. “I think we have worse things to worry about right now.”

“I agree, but I kind of want to be able to look you in the eye after this is all over.”

They both jumped at the sound Lotor’s voice suddenly filling the room incredibly loudly, the bass of his deep voice seeming to reverberate against Lance’s skin. “Good evening, paladins. I trust you are well.”

Lance kept his mouth shut, rolling his eyes as Keith shouted, “What the fuck are you playing at, Lotor?”

The Galra prince chuckled, not deeming to answer the question and acting as though it hadn’t even been asked. “I do hope our accommodation is up to your high standards. Wouldn’t want to leave you disappointed.”

Keith huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at the empty space where the voice seemed to be coming from.

“Today,” Lotor continued on, “Is the day that the universe will witness the fall of Voltron. And it will occur in this very room.”

Lance felt a lump grow in his throat, “What do you mean?”

“I hope you both have an…enjoyable afternoon,” Lotor said, skipping right over the question. “And enjoy the knowledge that you, alone, will cause the universe to lose faith in their saviour Voltron.” With that the tanoy cut off, and the room was silent once again. 

Keith rushed over, roughly grabbing Lance by the shoulder and ignoring the blue paladin’s squeak as he almost ended up revealing himself with the jerking motion. Keith pulled their heads together, lowering his voice, “We need a plan to get out of here.”

Lance nodded, trying to get on Keith’s train of thought but getting tangled up in the mortifying idea of his own sheer _nakedness. _

“I say we bust out, get to the hangar and steal a ship. Should be doable.” Keith looked around the room, eyeing the door up as though it may suddenly have become unlocked.

Lance balked. “Seriously, _that’s_ the whole plan?”

"Yep." 

"The _entire _plan!?"

Keith shrugged, “We can wing the rest.”

“No we most certainly cannot!” Lance knew the red paladin was hot headed, but this was ridiculous. “What if they captured our lions as well as us – or anyone else on the team? How do we find the hangar? How do we even get out of this very, _very_ locked room?”

“It’ll be fine-”

“Not to mention the both of us are s_tark, bollock naked _Keith! You got any weapons hidden away somewhere, because I can assure you I certainly do not.” Lance took a deep breath after his rant, giving the red paladin a chance to let the information sink in. The room smelt oddly comforting, familiar: he tried to place his finger on the scent, but came up short. The closest he came to working it out was musky: kind of like leather, kind of like sweat, or like a warm body. Like when you’re cuddling with someone, and wind your fingers into the hair at their nape and nose into the hollow of their neck and take a deep breath in-

“We’ll work it out as we go, Lance.” Keith’s voice was gaining a hard edge, the red paladin’s stance turning defensive and crossing his arms across his bare chest.

“Just like you worked it out when we all got stuck trying to help Taujeer and you had disappeared?”

“I was trying to help-”

“We had _told _you that the Galra weren’t tracking you. And you did it anyway – you are always doing this. Abandoning the team and leaving us high and dry because you think you know best!”

Keith’s expression was growing dark. “I wasn’t the only one: Allura did it too.”

Lance laughed a bitter bark, shaking his head. “So that makes it okay, does it? Erases everything I’ve just said?” He throws his arms up in the air in frustration, unsure when he had forgotten about protecting his modesty. That scent was growing stronger, cloying and stuffing his nostrils as he felt his breaths deepening, subconsciously searching for fresh air while drawing more of that scent in. There was another edge to the scent now: almost like Head & Shoulders 2in1 shampoo and conditioner. The thought of one product combining those two very important selfcare processes gave him goosebumps. “You need to learn how to focus on the bigger picture.”

“And you need to learn to stop being scared of action and actually get involved.” Keith pointed an accusing finger at him, mildly shocked to realise they were close enough for Keith’s nail to dig into the skin over his sternum. “Stop just standing on the side lines and talking a big game.”

Lance’s chest puffed out, anger giving him tunnel vision, his gaze zeroing in on how Keith’s lips moved when he spoke. He just wanted to shut the red paladin up, at this point thoroughly sick of hearing him speak. “I don’t stand on the side lines!”

“Yes you do Lance! How about when we were on the Galra base and Pidge and Hunk were interrogating the galra sentry and I went to investigate what the druids were doing, only to find out how the entire galra empire was powering itself with quintessence? What were you doing?”

Lance scowled, “I was helping Hunk and Pidge-”

“How? They’re the tech heads. From what I remember, you were happy to sit back and let them do their thing. You could have helped me, provided cover-”

“We were told to stay put and not blow our cover!”

Keith sneered, “That’s your excuse, is it? Not only are you a coward, but you don’t even have a line of independent thought. Pidge and Hunk can hack their way into any mainframe we encounter, I'm the strongest pilot - what can you do?”

Keith stepped forwards. A far away part of Lance’s brain registered just how close their faces were, the rolling, seething anger in Keith’s eyes unavoidable as he spat words laced with venom. “You’re just a seat filler so we can form Voltron until we find someone better to replace you! You know, I don’t understand why Shiro is standing on the side lines. With Allura piloting Blue, I just need to go back to Red and Shiro can take over Black again. We don’t need you anymore, Lance. You’re just a spare part for a system that works perfectly well without you.”

Lance’s vision was turning red at the edges, anger flaming hot and bright in his gut. He wasn’t sure when his hands had curled into fists, ready to snap and unleash their fury. “I’m not a spare part,” He growled, trying desperately to convince himself over that voice in the back of his mind telling him the exact same thing. His mind flashed back to early years at the Garrison, how he always played the simulator safe to minimise damage. All of the risk takers were moved up to fighter class, while he was stamped as a cargo pilot. When he finally got his chance to move up he didn’t hesitate, he tried to be how he had seen others perform in the simulator. How he had seen Keith perform… he had been faking it the entire time, crashing the simulator again and again. “I just try and plan ahead and don’t jump in head first: I’m a jack of all trades! At least I'm not so much of a screw-up that I'm only good at one thing!"

Keith’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Call me that again.”

“What, a screw-up? I shouldn’t have to, the facts should speak for themselves. Getting kicked out of the garrison, always acting selfishly and doing your own thing, scaring away everyone that gets close to you. God, you were close to Blue for an entire year, the most accepting of all the lions, and she didn’t want you. Shiro would rather be in the depths of space than stay on Earth with you. The Garrison didn’t want you, the Blade of Marmora didn’t want you, even your own _mother-_”

Clearly that was the last straw. Before Lance could get another word out his head was snapping back painfully, taking a moment to register that Keith had punched him in the jaw. As he stumbled back Keith pounced, pushing the both of them to the ground.

Fists flew. Lance grabbed at Keith as the red paladin attempted to hit him again and again. The two were shouting unintelligible things, both of them consumed by a red fog of rage. Somehow Lance managed to flip the two, ending with straddling Keith’s hips and holding the red paladin’s wrists above his head. They were both breathing heavily, glaring at one another.

That scent was thick now: cloying. It made Lance’s head dizzy, made him feel nauseous with its musk.

Lance narrowed his eyes, inching closer to Keith’s face so the red paladin couldn’t not look at him. “You’re scared and you push people away,” Lance growled.

“And you are so trusting you’ll let anyone fuck you over,” Keith said with just as much malice.

He didn’t know what happened. He had expected to let more bitter words drop from his tongue, trying to cause Keith more damage so he couldn’t see what his words had done to Lance. Instead the blue paladin had leaned down and whispered, “You’re so fucking stupid,” before capturing Keith’s lips in his own, effectively silencing Keith's retort.

Keith thrashed against him, not trying to push him off but to push closer, the two boys warring with one another to set the pace of the kiss. Keith strained beneath Lance’s hands but Lance stayed firm, keeping Keith held in place below him.

The kiss was brutal, red hot with the fire of their anger: gnashing teeth and bruising lips, pressing into each other desperately, letting their lips part so their tongues could swirl and push against each other.

A new fire was burning in the base of Lance’s gut: a far off part of him would be mortified that he was starting to grow hard as he sat naked atop Keith, but he just didn’t care. He ground his hips down against Keith's hips, enjoying the surprised gasp against his lips before Keith returned the movement.

Every touch now was desperate. Lance released Keith’s wrists so he could wind a hand into the red paladin’s long black hair and tug his hair back, pressing deeper into their kiss. Keith growled into his throat, his hands coming to run down Lance’s back, light tracing fingertips progressing into hard scratches that caused Lance’s back to arch into the sharp touches.

Their legs were tangled up in one another, hips jerking without their control. Lance was fully hard now, grinding against Keith faster and faster, searching for some higher stimulation that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

But Keith could.

The red paladin flipped them, letting Lance land heavily on his back. Keith’s hands came up below Lance’s thighs and pushed them up to his chest, tilting his pelvis up. Lance struggled briefly, the lack of Keith’s touch leaving him cold and aching. He opened his mouth to complain, but his words were replaced by a low moan as Keith started to pull on the large plug Lotor had made him put in his ass.

“Keith-” He gasped breathlessly, squirming for stimulation.

In an instant the plug was gone and the head of Keith’s cock was pressing deliciously against his hole. Lance’s head snapped back as Keith pressed in quickly, Lance surprised at how loose he was and how easily Keith managed to completely bury his cock in one movement.

“Fuck!” Lance cried, squirming his ass down against Keith’s cock.

Keith was too preoccupied to speak: he pushed Lance’s knees up close to his chest before beginning to pound into Lance’s ass with unchecked vigour. Lance screamed in ecstasy, light sparking behind his tightly closed eyes, clawing desperately at the plush carpet as he tried to ground himself beneath Keith. Keith was like a man possessed: pistoning his hips forward like a machine, desperate to chase the stimulation, the feeling of his cock dragging against the walls of Lance’s ass breath taking. 

Lance kept moaning, the sounds ripping uncontrolled from his throat: more, more. He needed more – he needed-

Keith’s lips were mouthing the inside of Lance’s thighs, teeth grazing the skin lightly before biting down and sucking, tongue flicking and tasting Lance. Keith moved on to another patch of untouched skin, and another – leaving in his wake a trail of deep purple bruises and red teeth marks. Lance whimpered each time teeth sunk into the soft flesh, trying to grind down on Keith’s cock, to take him in even deeper-

Keith’s hips stuttered and suddenly the red paladin was cumming deep in Lance’s ass, filling him with his hot cum and drawing another filthy moan from Lance’s throat. Keith slowed down, breathing heavily, but Lance was moving. He needed to cum: he was painfully hard, he needed more friction, more movement, more-

He manhandled Keith down onto his knees, still spent from his orgasm, before swiftly removing the red paladin’s own plug and burying himself in his ass. Lance moaned, stilling his hips to savour the feeling of Keith clenching around his cock.

Keith squirmed beneath him, shifting and oversensitive. “Lance-” He started to say.

_No_, Lance thought, _none of that_.

The blue paladin swiftly smacked Keith’s ass, presented so beautifully in front of him, cutting off the red paladin’s complaint as his next words caught in his throat. Lance smirked, enjoying how the action had affected the other paladin, and did it again, relishing how Keith’s ass jiggled beneath his smacks.

Lance thrust forward, landing another smack on Keith’s reddening cheeks as he did so, and delighted in hearing a gasp fall from the red paladin’s lips.

Good: Keith had been far too quiet up to this point.

Lance gripped Keith’s hips tightly in his fingers and began pounding away, losing himself in the sounds of his hips and his hands slapping against Keith’s flesh.

Keith was a mess, clawing desperately around him, black hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Lance was beginning to draw quiet moans from his throat, noises Keith was trying to keep to himself. But each time Keith almost caught the sound, Lance made sure to snap his hips forward particularly brutally and force the sound out.

Keith was hard again, precum pearling at the tip of his cock before dripping down onto the expensive carpet. Lance thrust forward particularly hard, surprised as Keith clenched tightly around him and failed to stop the sluttiest moan Lance had ever heard erupting from his throat.

Angling himself Lance hit that spot again, watching as Keith had a similar reaction. Making sure to keep the angle, Lance pounded that spot over and over, enjoying how Keith’s once restrained moans were now full on screams, his cheeks flushing scarlet and his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“Touch me!” He screamed, trying to look back at Lance. “Touch me, Lance. Please!”

The begging did it. In a blinding flash of white, like a dam bursting, Lance’s orgasm crashed through him violently. He gripped Keith’s hips tight enough to bruise and pressed as deep as he could, milking his cock for all it was worth.

He collapsed back down on his heels, absently feeling Keith’s cum beginning to drip from his asshole down his leg. His head was a blur, taking a minute to start up again after such a powerful orgasm.

But Keith didn’t have time to wait: he was on his feet and standing in front of Lance, gripping the blue paladin’s hair to make him gasp so he could slip his cock between Lance’s lips.

Lance balked for a second, pulling away at the intrusion but Keith kept a tight grip on his hair and pressed forwards. Lance quickly got with the programme, sucking at the cock on his tongue with enthusiasm.

“That all it takes to shut you up Lance?” Keith asked, flushed and breathless. “A cock in your mouth, in your ass, and you go pliant?”

Lance glared up at him, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin of Keith’s cock and making him hiss. Keith tugged sharply on his hair, “You’re going to pay for that.”

Keith pressed forwards, wanting to see Lance gagging on his cock.

His jaw almost dropped as he sunk all the way to his hilt.

Lance smirked – as best he could with a cock down his throat. He was good with his mouth, he knew that, and was more than happy with a cock sliding down his throat. He took Keith all the way with no issue, enjoying the shock on Keith’s face as his tongue squirmed under the weight of Keith’s cock.

Getting with the programme Keith snapped out of it and grinned. He gripped either side of Lance’s face so that there would be no pulling away, and began to fuck his face, taking advantage of the lack of gag reflex. Lance’s eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the missed feeling of a cock sliding in and out of his mouth, sliding down his throat and having his nose pressed into Keith’s pubic bone each time the red paladin thrust forwards. His throat convulsed around Keith’s cock and Keith felt like he was in heaven. Lance’s mouth was so hot, so wet, so tight…

It was an embarrassingly short amount of time before Keith was crying out and cumming down Lance’s throat, a perverse twist of satisfaction coiling in his gut as he watched Lance swallow each and every drop, licking his lips after Keith pulled out.

He was boneless as Lance manoeuvred them both over to the bed, lost in a haze of post-orgasm bliss before Lance’s cock was thrusting back into his ass and he was crying out in ecstasy. Lance was below him, having positioned Keith on his knees over his cock, with firm hands on Keith’s hips to guide him. Keith’s hands came to rest gently over Lance’s, Keith feeling as though the two were holding hands as his hips started up a rhythm of their own and he began bouncing on Lance’s cock.

The room was filled with lewd squelching and breathless moans, of the creaking bedframe.

“F-fuck, Lance,” Keith was babbling Lance’s name over and over, completely lost in himself. Caring for one thing and one thing only: the feeling of Lance’s thick cock spearing him open over and over.

“Still-still think I’m an idiot?” Lance huffed, smirking as he jerked his hips up suddenly, disrupting Keith’s rhythm and driving his cock in deep so Keith moaned loudly.

Keith had no words, just nodded his head in time with his hips.

Lance forced out a sharp laugh, “That’s funny, coming from you.”

“What-what do you mean?”

“You’re so fucking stupid!” Lance cried. Before Keith could question him again Lance was shifting, coming to sit up close to Keith’s face. Keith’s legs automatically wound around Lance’s waist to cross at the small of his back, content to let Lance thrust deep into him and bounce in his lap. “So fucking stupid,” Lance gasped, no longer looking him in the eye as, a man possessed, he buried his cock in Keith again and again with a newfound ferocity. “All this time, you’ve been too fucking stupid to see how much I want you.”

“Shut up,” Keith gasped into Lance’s neck, hiding his blushing face.

“So fucking oblivious.” Lance sounded angry, his hips punctuating his words, “Never seeing how badly I wanted to know you, to be around you. Pushing me away-”

“Stop, Lance,” Keith warned. His eyes felt embarrassingly close to tears at Lance’s words. He didn’t want to think about what Lance was saying, whether he actually meant it. He just wanted to hide in the physical feeling of being with Lance and not tangle himself up in emotions. 

“When I-”

“When you what?” Keith snapped, sitting up to glare into Lance’s eyes. The pair froze, hips stilling, as they stared at one another merely a breath away from each other. “When you stood near me and purposefully tried to irritate me? Acted as my rival? All when you could have just _told _me that.” Keith felt furious: furious that his great time had been ruined by feelings, that Lance had felt like this for _how long _and never said anything. “I was right: you _are_ a coward.”

Lance opened his mouth to retort, but whatever he was about to say was drowned out by the sound of an explosion, like the distant roll of thunder. The pair looked at one another as the purple galra lighting failed and was replaced by emergency red lights, casting each of them in harsh, blood-red shadows. 

“What-?” Was all Lance managed as suddenly the two were flung from the bed, an explosion throwing them both head over heel as the ship jostled violently around them.

The pair landed in a tangle, pushing at one another to systematically get closer to one another while trying to keep their distance. Lance still felt the anger burning deep inside of his gut, how much he-

He took a deep breath, ready to resume their argument-

And paused.

He exhaled, then took another deep breath.

The cloying, musky scent was gone. He looked up to see one of the walls completely destroyed, allowing fresh air into the room. He turned to Keith, his anger quickly abating as he noticed Keith taking deep breaths too.

His head felt…clear. He hadn’t noticed how fogged over his mind had been, but now it was like a light had been turned back on and he could control his thoughts and reactions again.

Keith and he locked eyes, having the same thought at the same time.

“Voltron.” Lance said.

Keith nodded, automatically taking the lead and calling, “Come on,” back over his shoulder.

Lance took another deep breath, struggling to keep his clearing mind from going over what had just happened between him and the red paladin. He shook his head, pushing down the images of the last hour, effectively turning his brain off so he could focus on getting out of here.

Get out of here, _then _discuss whatever the fuck had just happened.

He sighed, taking up after Keith.

One problem at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took me so long. My time keeps getting away from me.  
Not an excuse, I know. I'll try to be better!   
I hope that was worth the wait...  
As you can see, there's one more chapter left to this tale. My boys need to experience some emotional and physical healing before we can be done. So keep your eyes peeled for some long overdue aftercare and talks involving feelings and stuff soon.   
See you soon x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys deserve a moment to try and find a silver lining in the recent shit storm of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, just sweet fluff.

He was cold – _freezing. _

And suddenly he was falling.

Lance’s eyes fluttered open as he landed heavily in someone’s arms, automatically trying to weasel his way closer to the warm body.

“Lance? Lance!” A voice – far too loud – cried in his ear.

He flinched away, reaching up to cover his ears. “Shh-” He mumbled.

“Oh thank god!” Tight arms wound around his middle and hoisted him up, smooshing him tight into Hunk’s broad chest.

“Dude, dude – air!” He spluttered, slapping at Hunk’s arm half-heartedly.

“Sorry man!” Hunk said, voice warbling from restrained tears as he gently set Lance down. “You okay?”

The blue paladin looked up at Hunk, relief washing through him before being hit by confusion. “Where am I…?”

Hunk raised a concerned brow, “Back on the Castle. Don’t you remember?”

Lance racked his brain, conjuring blurry images of Keith and him running through the Galra ship until they found the hangar of fighter ships. The pair had stolen one and escaped, both working to signal one of their lions to come and collect them.

From there…Lance guessed his adrenaline had dropped and his body must have collapsed on him.

“You feeling okay?” Hunk asked, but Lance waved off his concern.

“Fine, fine – just need a minute to readjust. Where’s Keith?”

Hunk’s brow crinkled, “He’s already out. Was in there hardly any time at all. He ran off as soon as he was out. Hardly seen him since.”

Lance’s brain skipped over what had gone down between the two of them, not ready to approach it – he was just glad that Keith wasn’t standing here right now expecting an explanation.

Which was good, because Lance had none to give.

“If you feel up to it,” Hunk said softly, disrupting his train of thought, “I know Coran wants to talk to you. I think he’s through in the infirmary.”

Lance felt anxiety curl in his stomach, “Okay – did he say what for?”

Hunk shrugged, “Nope. Probably a debrief of what happened? Keith gave us the run down but I’m sure he’ll want to check in with you too.”

“The…run down?”

“Yeah. How you were both held together and the galra left you…” Hunk’s face screwed up as he spluttered to get his next word out. His voice dropped to a mere whisper as he hissed, “_naked.” _

Okay, Lance had heard enough. He felt like his nerves had been electrified, every hair standing on end. He needed some space, a chance to think all of this through and work out what he was supposed to do now-

He dismissed himself to go and speak to Coran, afraid of what he would find waiting for him.

*****

When he arrived Coran was very methodical, running through a checklist to ensure that Lance was feeling physically well after his time in the healing pod. Next was some questioning about what happened on the galra ship, to which Lance answered with a purposeful vague air. He made excuses that it was all a blur, that he didn’t really remember.

Coran nodded, twirling an end of his moustache absentmindedly. “Keith is very much the same as you, Lance. All a blur, no clear memories of what happened. We could hook you both up to the castle’s memory systems to help pick through what happened and give you both some answers – that is, if you would like?”

Lance shook his head. “I would rather leave it as an unknown, Coran.”

The Altean nodded thoughtfully, “I understand, my boy.” He paused for a minute, the silence between them heavy with everything that was being left unsaid. Lance squirmed in his seat, wondering if he could leave but, before he could ask, Coran was speaking again. His words were carefully placed and he had clearly rehearsed them previously, never actually finding a way to say them. “Lance, I have to ask. When we put you into the pod and scanned your injuries, the outcome was…troubling.”

“Oh?” Lance questioned automatically, feeling his body growing cold around him.

Coran leaned forward, laying his hand lightly over Lance’s. “The scan showed signs of trauma…of, _intimate _trauma-”

Lance was mortified to find his eyes watering, his voice warbling as he croaked, “Coran, don’t.”

Coran looked heartbroken as he pushed himself to continue. “Whatever happened, it wasn’t your fault Lance. We can help you-”

“Please, stop.”

“You and Keith don’t have to be alone-”

“Stop!” Lance shouted, standing bolt upright and snatching his hand away from the older man. “Stop, stop stop Coran! You have no idea what you’re talking about, and I’m not going to humour you and listen to this.”

“I just want to help Lance.”

Lance shook his head, ignoring his words. “What will help is for you to leave me alone. Christ, I’ve only been back two minutes and you’re giving me the third degree.”

“The third what?”

“Just forget it.” Lance’s voice was almost unrecognisable, low and heavy with threat. Unable to take this anymore he turned and left, glad when Coran didn’t try to stop him.

He couldn’t do this: he couldn’t deal with the team knowing, with the team _judging. _What he had done to Keith was disgusting – there was no excuse for how he had acted. He should have had better control of himself.

What a fucking idiot.

He stopped by his room briefly for a change of clothes, needing to replace his bodysuit with something more mundane, to get as close to normalcy as he could right now.

From here he began walking, deeming to explore the levels of the castle that were unknown to him. He just needed to be by himself: he wasn’t ready to face the others. He wasn't ready to face what he had done.

It was blissfully quiet down here.

*****

Days passed, and Lance kept his distance.

The team initially tried speaking with him, pretending everything was fine, but he shied away from their presence. He just couldn’t deal with external factors with his mind in as much of a shattered mess as it was.

He hadn’t even seen Keith, let alone spoken to him.

Thank god.

On his wanderings he had found his new favourite spot on the castle. There was a large viewing dome, giving a full view of the stars glinting out in far off space. There were beanbag-like chairs in a cluster at the base of the dome, and he regularly began collapsing here so he could just gaze into the vastness of space.

It made him feel so small, so meaningless. It drew him right out of his head, a comforting feeling of fading away amongst the stars. Leaving everything behind. Lost amongst the stars forever, where his troubles were so small in comparison-

He suddenly heard a noise behind him, and he turned to find Keith trying to sneak away.

“Keith?” He questioned with surprise, his voice croaky from sitting in silence for hours.

“Sorry,” Keith muttered, averting his eyes and continuing to leave.

“Wait!” Lance called, surprised to find Keith actually stop. “Do you…do you want to join me?”

Keith was frozen in the midst of his escape, his lack of response causing anxiety to build in Lance’s gut. He felt like an idiot: of course Keith wouldn’t want to see him, he should hate him-

Keith came over and sat down next to him without a word, collapsing down in a beanbag and staring out into space.

“So…what are you doing here?” Lance asked.

Keith shrugged, still not looking at him. “Same as you, I suppose?”

“Are you okay?”

“Are _you?” _

Lance decided not to say anything to that, and the two accepted each other’s non-answer.

“Everyone been questioning you too?” Lance asked.

“I’m guessing they would be,” Keith said, “If I hung around long enough for them to ask.”

Lance chuckled, the noise designed more as a means to fill the silence as opposed to showing actual humour. “Good plan – took me a hot minute to work out how to avoid them.”

Keith smirked, “Stealing my idea?”

“More like being slow on the uptake.”

Silence.

“So…” Lance said, drawing out the word, “Did Coran try and talk to you?”

“We had a…very brief discussion before I walked out.”

“Same here.” Lance sighed, letting his body melt down into the beanbag and stare at the ceiling. “How did we get here?”

“Are you…lost?”

Lance turned his face to him with a scowl. “No, you idiot. I mean – how did we get into this situation?”

Keith considered him for a minute. “Well, I suppose we were foolish enough to get caught.”

Lance raised his eyebrow, “So it’s our fault?”

He had meant it with humour but he watched how Keith’s face dropped into a deep frown, a dark emotion flashing dangerously deep in his eyes, “That’s not what I said.”

“Well what would you say?”

Keith squirmed in his seat, crossing his arms tight over his chest and letting himself mirror Lance’s slump in the chair. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to hold Lance’s gaze. “I’m sorry.”

Lance’s brain short circuited. “Come again?”

“What happened – I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened, why I-”

“You’re…apologising, to me?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Well, yeah?”

“Why?”

“You know, you’re not making this easier.”

“But,” Lance said, trying to get his thoughts to match up to his mouth, “I should be the one apologising to you.”

“How do you figure? I started it-”

“I kissed you-”

“I was calling you all those horrible names-”

“Erm, we were _both _doing that.” Lance pointed out, and at that the pair remained silent for a moment before the guilt began to eat at Lance. “Hey, I’m sorry for saying what I did. You’re not just a hot head – I _wish _I had battle instincts like yours.”

“And you’re not a spare part,” Keith said, looking ashamed of himself. “That was out of order.”

Lance shook his head, “No, what was out of order was what I said about your mum. You _are_ wanted – you don’t scare people away. That wasn’t fair-”

“It was though,” Keith said. The look of sadness on his face tugged at something in Lance’s chest, something that made him almost desperate to reach out and run a comforting hand over his cheek. “It’s true – why else would I have been alone all these years? I push people away - it’s safer keeping distance from me.”

“I can’t agree.”

“You know,” Keith said, turning his head to look back out the windows, “When I said you were so trusting, I was trying to hide just how jealous I was. I _wish _I could let people in like you do, I wish I had that faith in humanity.” He paused, brow furrowing in thought, “Erm, I mean…alien-ity?”

Lance chuckled, rolling to his side to curl up in the centre of the beanbag and keep facing Keith, “Well it’s not that great. As you said, I let people in too easily and they mess me up. Look what happened with the mermaids Hunk and I met, or Nyma, or-” He caught himself giving Keith a pointed look but caught himself before the other saw.

“You see the good in people,” Keith said. “Do you have any idea what I would give to be like that?”

“Do you know what I would give to be someone like you?” Lance said, “I wanted to be like you so badly back at the Garrison. You never even noticed me, but I like…idolised you man.”

He could see how the pink dusted Keith’s ears, how the tips of his ears turned red. “And how do you feel about me now that you actually know me?”

Lance considered his response. “Annoying as hell?”

The answer caught Keith off guard and left him laughing, clutching his belly as though he wasn’t used to the action. “Same to you.”

“But when I actually got to meet you,” Lance continued, “I mean, you were still annoying as hell, but I was surprised to find how well we clicked. Yeah, we were like an unstoppable force and an immovable object-”

“I’m the unstoppable force,” Keith cut in.

Lance rolled his eyes, “Yeah right, Mr Stubbornest-Person-I-Know. Anyway, just…I found out that I liked you. As a person,” He added in hastily.

“I don’t mind you as a person either.”

“Jeez, high praise.” Lance may have said it teasingly, but in actuality it was. Keith didn’t hand out compliments often.

Lance shifted uneasily, knowing what he wanted to say next but struggling to say it. “Look, Keith – I’m sorry for kissing you. It wasn’t right for me to do that.”

Keith turned back to look at him with bright eyes. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“But it was-”

“No.” Keith said, sitting up straight and frowning down at him. “I told you: what happened, what went down, it’s no one’s fault. Not yours. Not mine. Not no one.” He paused, considering a moment before adding, “Well, except from Lotor's that is.”

Lance sat up too, determined to get out this apology and for Keith to accept it. “What happened only happened because of that kiss. I was weak and look what happened-”

“And I was 0.5 ticks away from doing the exact same thing,” Keith snapped, growing irritated. “What happened happened because Lotor designed it to be that way, Lance. There was something…something in the air. We were drugged and out of control - all so Lotor could make fools of us.”

Lance froze, the words stopping him in his tracks. “Drugged?”

Keith raised an eyebrow, “I thought you talked to Coran?”

“I guess I left before he got that far…”

Keith almost looked…impressed. “Damn, our first instance where I had more patience than you.”

“We were really drugged?” Lance asked, almost afraid for it not to be true.

Keith nodded solemnly. “What happened – it was all planned Lance. There was nothing we could do. Lotor dosed us with, erm…” Keith’s face screwed up before he shrugged, “I can’t remember what the name was, but basically the thing amps up your base instincts and emotions and cancels out logical thinking. Either we would do…what we did, or we would have fought until one of us killed the other. Those were the _only_ options we had.”

“Still, though, I’m sorry I kissed you-”

“And I’m sorry I fucked you in the ass!” Keith shouted, stunning Lance with his outburst. “Jesus, Lance, we could do this all night. We _both_ did plenty of shit to one another whilst we were _both_ drugged up and unable to control ourselves. God, just forgive yourself!”

It was weird to have such an uplifting talk being yelled at him by the angry red paladin. Lance’s head stuttered, jerkily nodding up and down.

“Good,” Keith huffed. “Neither of us should feel bad about what happened. We just need to find a way to move on.”

Lance sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I have one more thing to say before I can do that.”

“It better not be another apology!”

“Just a little one…”

Keith rolled his eyes, his stance relaxing. “Make it quick.”

“I’m sorry I’m such a coward.”

“I told you-”

Lance squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the words out over Keith’s exclamations. “You were right: I was too much of a coward to tell you how I felt before.”

Keith grew quiet, words dying on his tongue.

Lance took a deep breath and forced his eyes open, refusing to shy away from Keith’s gaze. “I am sorry I didn’t tell you before – but I like you Keith. I like you when we’re arguing, when I’m irritating you, when you’re surging forward in battle being an idiot. I like you when I have to explain my jokes or references to you, or when you roll your eyes at my flirting. I shouldn’t pretend that we’re rivals or that I hate you anymore – after everything that happened, I can’t do it.”

Keith still wasn’t saying anything, and Lance barrelled on even as he felt tears beginning to fill in his eyes. “It kills me that Lotor took away my chance to tell you in my own way – it _fucking kills _me that he took our first time together like that. Now I’ll never know if you would have wanted to even _date _me, let alone…other stuff.” Lance’s face was burning and he looked away, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

“What do you mean?” Keith asked, sounding confused.

“Because…” Lance’s voice hiccuped and he tried again. “Because, that was such a messed up situation, I wouldn’t blame you if you never wanted to see me again. I’m so sorry I didn’t say anything sooner, now everything is ruined-”

He didn’t even see Keith move: one second the red paladin was staring at him with wide eyes, the next Keith’s body was careening into him and knocking him backwards, their teeth knocking together as Keith pressed their lips against each other.

“The hell are you talking about,” Keith growled, separating their brief kiss and fisting his hands in Lance’s shirt. “The only good thing that could have come out of what happened was you and me getting on the same page, and now you’re saying nothing could happen?”

“I thought you would never want to see me again?” Lance wheezed under Keith’s weight.

“Well you thought wrong!”

“You…want, to be with me?” Lance said in broken words, still not sure how to put his surprise into words.

Keith glared down at him, “What do you think?”

“Sort of mixed signals right now man-”

“Yes!” Keith growled, “I want to be with you too. _Please _stop making me spell it out and just kiss me again?”

Lance grinned against Keith’s lips as Keith kissed him again, unwilling to give him the chance to answer.

The pair stayed that way for a long time, lazily making out against the beanbag and just enjoying experiencing each other. This was how it was always supposed to be: the two coming together and feeling the situation out delicately, trying to get onto the same level.

Lazy kissing turned passionate and desperate, the two pushing into one another’s space, desperate to be close. At some point one of them grabbed the other’s hand and led them deeper into the castle, opening the door to a spare room where they both collapsed down on the bed.

In the dark recesses of the castle, the two of them tried to erase the nightmares of the past with new memories, soft moments and gentle words uttered to one another in the safety of this bed. This was their space: no one watching, no one taunting. No fear or anger or anxiety – just the two of them experiencing each other and loving every minute of it.

This was how it was always supposed to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was tooth-rotting enough! I love my sweet boys coming together.  
Hope you all enjoyed.  
I will be working on Kinktober soon, so no promises on any new smut before then. But I am working on a sfw oneshot with a whole load of langst in it. Just need to give myself a kick up the butt.  
Until next time x

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah.   
This is only just the beginning.   
I'm expecting the next chapter to be the entirety of the rough and sexy stuff. Then a nice third chapter of the boys healing together (we are going to have a happy ending, I can't stand leaving my boys in pain. Temporary pain only....).  
As you've seen some of the tags are for later chapters - I will add to the tags when I have details of what's happening next (fly by the seat of your pants writing...), but wanted to give you all a sense of where this is going.   
I'm a little apprehensive about putting this out there as I understand it is very dark. But I've wanted to try my hand at writing stuff like this for a long while.  
Leave me a comment and tell me what you thought!


End file.
